(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information providing system, an image processing apparatus, a computer readable medium, and an information providing method.
(ii) Related Art
When a confidential file on an information management apparatus such as a server is used on a terminal such as a smartphone, there is a concern of leakage of the confidential file due to, for example, theft of the terminal. As a measure addressing this concern, a mechanism is known which encrypts the confidential file to be downloaded to the terminal from the information management apparatus, and holds the encrypted confidential file in the terminal. To view the encrypted confidential file on the terminal, decryption information called ticket, for example, is acquired from the information management apparatus, and the encrypted confidential file is decrypted with the decryption information.
Further, the generation of an encryption key for encrypting the confidential file by the use of a random number has been performed in the past.